je suis Kurt Hummel, et voila !
by pavarotti62
Summary: une tentative de suicide, une incompréhension ,et un gros coup de gueule ! je voulais juste faire comprendre à certain que l'homosexualité ne devrait plus être un tabou au 21 ème siècle.
1. JE SUIS HOMO ET ALORS

Cette fiction est basée sur des faits historiques français, ne connaissant pas les lois américaines dans ce domaine. Disons que Mc Kinley et Dalton Académy, sont en France…

Je suis Homo et je l'assume mais pour d'autres c'est plus compliqué.

J'étais en cours d'espagnol quand la nouvelle est tombé, personne n'était préparé à ça. Le principal était entré dans la classe et nous l'avait annoncé avec une tristesse dans la voix.

chers élèves, nous venons d'apprendre qu'un de vos camarades à fait une attentive de suicide, et qu'il est à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Je vous demande donc de vous joindre à la famille pour un peu de soutien. Ce soir à l'auditorium, à vingt heures, nous réunirons l'ensemble des parents, des professeurs, ainsi que la famille. Je vois que certains membres du glee club sont présents, peut être pourriez vous faire une chanson pour lui.

Monsieur, qui est cet élève (avais je demandé d'une voix inquiète)

Mr Karovski, Mr Hummel! David Karovski. Nous ignorons encore le pourquoi de son geste.

L'annonce de son nom avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, Je me sentais responsable, je savais pourquoi, il y avait eu le baiser dans le couloir, il m'avait avoué au st valentin qu'il était gay, je me souviens de ce type dans le restaurant ce soir là, la nouvelle avait du éclater dès le lendemain dans son lycée, il m'avait appelé mais j'avais laissé ses appels sans réponses au moins une vingtaine de fois. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, je sortais du cours une main sur la bouche pour aller vomir dans les toilettes. Rachel me suivie.

Kurt, tu vas bien ?

Non, je ne vais pas bien.

J'appelle Blaine

Non, je ne veux pas lui parler. Rachel, assied toi. Je sais pour quoi Dave à fait ça.

Je t'écoute.

Je commençais mon récit, au bout de dix minutes, je me relevais bien décidé à changer les choses en ce qui concernait l'homosexualité, il me fallait l'autorisation du principal et l'aide Mr Schuester. Je renouvelais le discours que j'avais fait à Rachel auparavant auprès de Mr Schuester et devant le principal, et leur demandèrent de faire un discours sur l'homophobie, ce n'était pas gagner. Mais à ma grande surprise, ils acceptèrent. Je me mettais dans un coin de la bibliothèque, pour préparer mon discours.

Au bout de deux heures celui-ci était prêt. J'avais quelques heures devant moi, et j'en profitais pour aller voir David à l'hôpital, il fallait que je sois ok avec ma conscience et surtout je voulais qu'il soit d'accord pour que je fasse ce discours pour lui. J'appelais Blaine pour le prévenir, je ne voulais pas en plus d'une dispute de jalousie.

Blaine, c'est Kurt.

Bonjour, mon cœur, comment tu vas ?

Pas très bien, je vais à l'hôpital.

Tu es malade, j'arrive !

Non non, ce n'est pas moi, calme toi Blaine, je vais bien. C'est David, il à fait une tentative de suicide

OH ! et comment il va.

Je ne sais pas j'y suis pas encore.

Pourquoi tu me le dis,

Parce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec David, la st valentin et tout et que je n'ai pas besoin d'une scène de jalousie et surtout parce que je me sens affreusement coupable.

Tu n'y es pour rien mon cœur, mais j'apprécie que tu m'ais prévenu

Au fait est ce que tu peux venir ce soir à l'auditorium, je vais avoir besoin de soutien

Pourquoi ?

Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, juste fais moi confiance.

Je te fais confiance mon cœur et je serai là. Je t'aime Kurt.

Moi aussi Blaine, à ce soir 20 heures

J'arrivais devant la chambre de David, pris une grande respiration et entra. Son père était là.

bonjour Mr Karovski.

Bonjour, c'est gentil d'être venu, à vrai dire tu es le seul.

Le glee club arrive, je pourrais parler avec David, seul à seul s'il vous plait.

Bien sur je vous laisse.

Je discutais de longues minutes avec lui, de ce qu'il avait fait, il s'excusa pour ce qu'il m'avait fait vivre comme enfer au lycée, je m'excusais de ne pas l'avoir aidé à passer ça, il avait été seul et ca l'avais mené là où il était aujourd'hui, puis il me fit la promesse de ne jamais recommencer.

Je quittais la chambre pour rentrer chez moi me changer, la soirée allait être longue et éprouvant émotionnellement pour moi comme tous les amis de David, j'avais besoin d'un bain.

Au bout d'une heure j'entendais mon père frapper à la porte

Kurt, tu es prêt, il faut y aller ?

J'arrive papa.

Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça.

Oui, je suis ce que je suis et je ne changerai pas, alors oui je veux le faire.

Je suis avec toi fils, pas la peine d'être sur la défensive avec moi.

Je sais papa. Et j'ai de la chance. D'autre ne l'ont pas, et je veux faire changer ça, du moins dans le lycée.

Alors allons-y.

J'arrivais à l'auditorium, la salle était pleine, les parents de David assis au premier rang. Une web cam retransmettait les images de la soirée à David à l'hôpital, il avait insisté, j'avais exécuté, je lui devait au moins cela.

Le glee club chanta la chanson « just the way you are » et je restais au micro pour commençait mon discours. Blaine me regarda surpris de ne pas me voir descendre, il s'approcha de mon père qui lui expliqua ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Il m'envoya un texto comme le premier jour de notre rencontre : COURAGE

Je lui souris et commençait mon discours. Je n'étais pas seul. Je pouvais y aller.

**LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA PLUS BASE SUR LA LOI, J'avais envie de monter à tout le monde que le fait d'être homo n'est pas une maladie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Il y aura quand même du Blaine et du Kurt …..**


	2. STOP A L'iNTOLERENCE

Je pouvais commençais mon discours

Bonjour je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, vous savez tous la raison qui nous a amené à nous réunir ce soir, je ne suis pas là pour le procès des homophobes se serait trop facile, mais plus un coup de gueule envers l'intolérance. Notre camarade David Karovski est à l'hôpital, victime de cette intolérance, j'ai du mal à croire qu'au 21 ème siècle il y a encore des gens qui se montrent aussi étroits d'esprit. Laisser moi vous expliquer comment été traité les homosexuels autrefois, au même titre que les noirs, les étrangers, les handicapées, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas comme on dit « dans la norme » si vous ne rentriez pas dans le moule, vous étiez banni, salit, éloigné et à la risée de tous en place public.

Jusqu'en 1980, les homosexuelles, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes (je vis Santana regardait Brittany, j'étais le seul à savoir avec les membres du Glee club qu'elles étaient lesbiennes)étaient considérés comme malade mental et étaient enfermés en hôpital psychiatrique, Pire avant 1960 ils étaient condamné à mort et ce n'est pas juste une expression, ils étaient brulés sur la place du village devant tout le mode, de la même façon que l'on brulait sur le bucher les rousses sous prétexte qu'elles était des sorcières. Alors stop, ce sont ce genre de choses qui on conduit David là où il est aujourd'hui.

David à été le premier à agir de cette façon avec moi, et je suis responsable, moi plus que les autres de ce qu'il a fait, je l'ai pas compris, je l'ai repoussé alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Vous qui êtes dans cette salle, ses amis, enfin ce qu'il croyait, ce qui faisait parti de l'équipe de foot, il a jouait avec vous, il vous a fait gagner des championnats, certains voyait en lui le capitaine idéal, la brute épaisse qui n'avait peur de personne, lui avec qui vous rigoliez sous la douche après l'entrainement, repensez y maintenant et qu'auriez vous fait si à l'époque vous aviez su qu'il était homo, sous la douche par exemple. Il est le même qu'avant, il aime le foot, les bières, les copains, il aime s'amuser, mais depuis que tout le monde sait, on la rejeté. Ce n'est pas seulement David, c'est aussi, Mercedes par ce qu'elle est un peu développé, Artie parce qu'il est en fauteuil, Rachel parce qu'elle est juive, Quinn parce qu'elle est tombé enceinte à 16 ans, oui mais moi je les aime comme ça, j'en connais ici qui on fait preuve de tolérance absolu alors qu'au départ il avait le même coté bad boy que David. Noah Puckerman, si tu permets bien sur

vas-y mec, pas de souci.

Merci Puck. Il y a deux ans j'étais son souffre douleur, j'ai vu le fond des poubelles du lycée une dizaine de fois, j'ai gouté les slusshies au moins le double de fois (je vis Puck me sourire), jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le glee club. David aussi y était venu, pour un show et il s'était amusé. Aujourd'hui Noah, accepte ce que je suis, et à même passé le stade de la moquerie, sa petite amie Lauren en est la preuve. Alors pitié arrêter avec cette intolérance de merde pardon pour les mots mais ce que David a fait à cause d'elle me tue. Il faut prendre les gens comme ils sont, avec leur défaut et les autres accepter vous comme vous êtes. Je suis gros et alors, je suis petit, ca peut être utile, je suis noir, je suis moche, je suis juif, musulman, chrétien, ou rien, je suis une fille et j'aime les filles, bien, je suis homo comme moi et je l'assume. Ca ne m'empêche d'aimer la vie, de vouloir exister. Parents ici dans cette salle, mettez vous à la place du père de David, quand il l'a trouvé, immobile sur le sol, ca aurait pu être votre enfant. Que direz vous à votre fils ou votre fille juive si elle vous dit qu'elle veut épouser un musulman, ou que votre enfant vous dit je suis gay. Il n'en reste pas moins votre fils ou votre fille. Stop avec la haine, les différences sont nos forces. Et c'est ce qui fait que notre monde soit multicolore et gai. Alors quand David reviendra au lycée Mc Kinley je serai le premier à l'accueillir par ce que pour moi, il reste un camarade comme les autres. Maintenant si le cœur vous en dit et je ne force personne, mais ce sera cool pour lui, il y a une caméra qui retransmet à David cette soirée, montez sur la scène et faites lui savoir qu'il peut revenir et qu'il n'a plus à avoir peur.

La peur m'envahi, personne ne bougeait, je pouvais voir le visage de certain hésiter. Ce fut mon petit ami qui se leva le premier et qui me rejoignis sur la scène. Voyant que rien ne bougeait il prit le micro. Je restais surpris de son geste.

bonjour, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, je suis de la Dalton académy et Kurt est mon petit ami. (il m'embrassa sur la bouche devant toute la salle) et j'en suis fier, je sais que David sera en sécurité avec lui. Alors David, si tu me regardes et je sais que tu le fais, reviens à Mc Kinley, à condition que tu ne me pique mon petit ami, il est génial mais il est à moi.

Je vis alors mon père s'approchait et pris à son tour le micro.

ce jeune homme est mon fils et lui c'est mon futur gendre (en prenant Blaine par le épaules) et je suis fier de ce qu'il est devenu, je sais qu'il est heureux aujourd'hui parce qu'il a eu la force de se battre contre tous ces gens qui pensent que si vous êtes différents vous n'êtes pas normal. Mais il n'était pas seul, c'est tous ensemble qu'on arrivera à lutter contre l'intolérance qu'elle quelle soit

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, les gens dans la salle s'était levés et nous avaient rejoint sur la scène, à ce moment là j'aurai voulu être avec David dans sa chambre pour voir sa réaction, en attendant je me retournais versa Blaine et le serrait dans mes bras.

merci mon cœur, je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber.

Je suis avec toi, pour toi, pour ce que tu es, et je t'aime

Merci, et merci à toi papa.

De rien mon fils.

Le père de David s'approcha et se mis à pleurer, puis demanda le silence, il avait le droit au mot final, c'était son fils, devant la caméra, il dit les mots que David avait besoin d'attendre.

je n'ai pas toujours compris, je ne t'ai pas toujours compris mais tu es mon fils, peut importe des choix qu'ils soient professionnels, amoureux, tu le resteras. Et je t'aime.

Le message était passé, certes il y aurait toujours des réfractaires, des gens qui jugeront mais au moins dans ce lycée, la tolérance ferait son chemin, et David n'avait plus à avoir peur. Il pouvait revenir. Je venais de faire un grand pas en avant, j'avais muri et je voulais vivre sans me poser de question. Vivre avec Blaine, devant les autres sans me cacher. Je me sentais mieux. Blaine arriva derrière moi.

et si nous allions voir David ensemble.

Vraiment, tu n'es pas jaloux

Si, c'est pour ça que je veux venir.

Blaine, je...

Je plaisante, mon cœur, j'ai confiance en toi. Et je sais que tu tiens à aller le voir. Alors je veux être avec toi,

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire mon cher,

Oui et pour toujours. Je t'aime Kurt.

Moi aussi Blaine

On s'éclipsa après avoir prévenu mon père que nous allions voir David, et au détour d'un couloir Blaine m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa passionnément.

pourquoi ?

parce que tu es un homme exceptionnel et que je voulais te le faire savoir, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme petit ami.

Merci.

Il posa juste un baiser délicat et nous partîmes voir David, main dans la main sans me soucier des autres. J'étais heureux, non erreur, nous étions heureux. Blaine et moi.

_**Stop à l'intolérance. CHACUN EST COMME IL EST. **_


End file.
